The Soldier out of time
by Daniel819
Summary: Alex Williamson was a corporal in the SAS, when an attack on a Biochemical facility leaves him frozen in time. Join Alex as he gets reawakens from a long sleep and becomes close friends with one of Overwatch's edgy characters
1. Prologue and complications

**Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, I only own my OC**

 _20 years before the 1st Omnic crisis_

"Bravo 2, this is Bravo 1 how copy?" Bravo 1 also know as Alexander Williamson was a Corporal in the SAS. He is 22 years old, short brown hair and amethyst color eyes. He was fairly built and didn't get scared easily. Born in England, he did rigorous training and was one of the best in his group, this was his second mission so far. He was tasked to defend a US biological facility. He was with his team, Delta and Echo team. He didn't know what they were defending but there knew that it was important if there was 3 SAS teams there.

"Solid copy Bravo 1, how is everything on your end?" Bravo 2 said, boredom rolling off his tongue.

"Everything is clear over here, you?" Alex asked, strolling down a corridor. He was outfitted with a MK 14 EBR, grip and stock, a P90 secondary, a heavy combat vest and hardened helmet. All other teams were outfitted with the same stuff but different weapons.

"Same, anyway after this is over, the beers are on me ok?" He replied. Alex smiled and laughed quietly, he aimed his rifle out a window and did check the surroundings.

"Sure, I'd love t-, hold on" Alex said. A loud _bang_ rippled through the air, Alex fell to the floor with a grunt. He changed his radio to all channels.

"CONTACT! CONTACT! COMING FROM THE SOUTH!" Alex shouted through the radio, the facility alarm blared and he got back up. He looked through the window and saw a massive enemy force approaching the facility.

"Large enemy force, coming from the south!" Alex said, he took pot-shots at the large force. He heard gun shots below him and looked to see the rest of Bravo team behind cover shooting at the group heading this way.

A couple of minutes later, Alex and Bravo team were being overrun. Alex called for a fallback and they fell back towards the inner complex. They kept being pushed back until they were on a catwalk above a couple of vats. Most of Bravo and all of Delta and Echo were killed during the fallback and it was only Alex and Bravo 2 on the catwalk.

"We can get through this sir! We just need to hold out a little longer!" Bravo 2 said as he shot 2 enemy's. He stood up and pushed forward. Alex stood up and pushed as well. Unfortunately both Alex and Bravo 2 got shot and fell into the vats. A person in a full black suit walked passed the 2 people and looked into the vats.

"I'm sorry Alex, it was the only way." He turned to the 2 people. " Return to base and prepare the cryo-chamber " He said dully. He took one final look into the vats and the walked away...


	2. Awakening

_Time Skip, 2 days after Talon's attempt to steal the Doomfist Gauntlet._

After the escape from the museum and the 2 Overwatch agents, Widowmaker and Reaper returned to their base to see what their next move was.

"So, that didn't go to plan, our next attack is still in effect. You will still be able to assassinate the Omnic leader, but watch out for the girl." Reaper says, angry over their previous loss. " I have found an old biochemical facility in the US. I will be heading over there to salvage any weapons or anything useful form it." Reaper continues, pulling out a holo-map. It showed a picture of a building covered in grass and vines. Widowmaker nods and Reaper heads out with a group of Talon agents.

 _Biochemical facility, 1 hour later._

After so many years of being unattended for ,the metal beams holding Alex and Bravo 2's vats broke spilling them all over the floor. Alex stood up, and broke off a piece of ice from his arm, he looked over to Bravo 2 and saw him doing the same.

"You Ok 2" Alex says, picking up his EBR and walking over to him.

"I'm good, but my rifle is jammed, can't use it" He reassures, looking at Alex.

"Ok, so do you know what happened? The last thing I remember is getting shot and falling into the vat." Alex questions, walking through the facility with Bravo 2.

"Same, anyway lets get out of here and see what has happened, looking at the facility, we have been in the vats for quite a while" Bravo 2 replies, looking at the walls. Alex hums in approval and has an idea.

"Hey, this is a biochemical facility right?" Bravo 2 nods "Well, even though it is one, it must of have some kind of armory or something, so what we are going to do is see if we can find it" Alex says, Bravo 2 nods again and they start running towards the laboratories.

After 10 minutes of jogging, they reached a large steel door.

"So how are we going to get this open?" Bravo 2 says. Alex shakes his head and looks at him.

"It's a magnetically sealed door, meaning it needs power to open and close, but because there is no power we can just open it normally." Alex says putting his hands on the door. He gets Bravo 2 to help, and with enough force, the door was fully open. They looked inside and their eyes widened.

"Jesus! There is enough weapons and ammo in here to get through a war!" Bravo 2 exclaims, walking in a picking up an M16 assault rifle. Alex walks over to the other side of the armory and looks at a a suit of armor. _( It looks like the Goliath armor from COD AW mixed with the Panzer Soldat from COD BO2)_ It had heavy armor plating, a claw on one hand with a flamethrower underneath, the other hand had a M61 Vulcan Minigun underneath a leather glove holding the trigger,the left shoulder had a 4 barreled rocket launcher on it ,the right one had some weird device on it and the on the back was a jet pack .

"Yo, get over here and check this out!" Alex shouts. Bravo 2 turns around and his eyes go even wider than before.

"Holy mother of god! What is that!?" Bravo 2 exclaims again, running over to Alex.

"I don't know, but help me suit up will ya?" Alex replies. Bravo 2 nods and starts helping Alex suit up.

After 5 minutes, Alex was inside the armor and walking around. his HUD was updated and listed the weapons and how much ammunition it had in them. It also said the the device on his right shoulder was an energy shield which he could put in front of him.

"Come on lets get out of here, and see what has changed" Alex says, walking out of the armory, Bravo 2 walking behind him.

 _Outside of the facility._

Once Alex and Bravo 2 got outside of the facility, what they saw was shocking, there was a full blown battle going on against a person in full black with a group of soldiers, against a group of random people, the main ones were a gorilla in armor, a person in full armor with a gigantic hammer, a short woman who seems to be teleporting every second and another woman with blue armor, flying in the air.

"So who do you think are the good guys?" Bravo 2 says.

"I don't know but I think the people in full black are the bad guys."

"Same, I think the guy with the Skull mask is their leader"

"ok, lets give them a surprise them" Alex says, they run forward getting the attention of some people in black, they tried to fired on them but Alex was too quick, he pulled out his arm and pressed the trigger. The minigun spooled up and started rapidly firing at them, killing them instantly. this got the attention of everyone else, but Alex didn't care. He aimed his minigun at the rest of the people in black and unloaded on them. The leader saw this and started to retreat, Alex fired his rockets at him but they went right through him. Alex was shocked by this but noticed that a dropship had flew overhead and picked up the leader. He was about to fire at it when he go hit by something. He hit the wall of the facility and slid down the wall. Bravo 2 ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Bravo 2 says, crouching down and checking the armor.

"I'm fine, but what hit me?" Alex asks getting back up.

"The guy with the big hammer" Bravo replies, aiming his gun at the group.

"Steady, Bravo 2. They might be friendlies." Alex says walking towards the group...


End file.
